What If
by Lunaly
Summary: What is Bella had a sister that came to Forks before her? Jasper/OC Emmett/Rosalie Alice/OC Carlisle/Esme Edward/Bella
1. prologue

"Mom," I began softly, "You know I love you right?" I wasn't really sure how she would react to this but, it felt like the right thing to do.

My mother looked at me with a beaming grin and answered, "Of course I know! Why wouldn't I honey?" My older sister was looking at me weirdly, which only made me even more self-conscious.

I took a deep breath and said, "I was thinking that, maybe, if you were all right with it, of course, I couldmovetoForkswithdad." my voice got softer and faster the further I got into the sentence. It was a bad habit of mine.

My mom looked shocked, as did my sister. Which was understandable, really. The both of them absolutely _detested_ Forks. My sister had just managed to convince dad to come up to spend vacation with us, instead of the other way around.

"Baby," my mother began slowly, as if she were talking to a 4 year old, "Could you repeat that? I could have sworn you said that you wanted to move to forks." Sis was still looking at me with shock.

I couldn't help it, unlike them, I _loved _Forks. I had never been one for the sun. Plus, something was just telling me to go. Like I was _supposed_ to be there. I for one, never doubted my instincts when they told me things like this.

I took a shaky breath and repeated myself, slower this time, "I asked if I could move to Forks with dad." I watched as her lip began trembling, instantly making me feel guilty, and amended, "Y-you did nothing wrong of course, but you know the sun and I never really got along."

She sighed and said, very reluctantly, "I'll go call Charlie, then. If you're sure that it's what you want."

I smiled at her slightly, and nodded. She sighed again, and walked away to call Charlie.

I became aware of my sister still staring at me, and turned to look at her.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I have a feeling that that's where I'm supposed to be." I loved my sister to death, and would do anything to make her happy. I was also _scared_ to death, that if I left, she'd trip over air and skewer herself on something.

She looked sad, but she knew I always followed my gut feeling. And that once my mind was made up about something, it was darn hard to change it.

"Charlie said that it was OK for you to go live with him."

I smiled at my mother, and she left again. Probably to start packing my things. I hated it when she did things I was perfectly capable of doing.

You're probably wondering who I am by now. My name is Ebony Miranda Swan, 15 years old, and dying from Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis.

**Review and tell me what you think! **

**Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis is a rapidly progressive, invariably fatal neurological disease that attacks the nerve cells responsible for controlling voluntary muscles. Most people die in 3-5 years from the time the symptoms began. Ebony began showing the symptoms exactly 1 month ago sooo, yeah. **

**Oh yeah, Ebony is one year older than Bella in this fic, since Bella stopped going to Forks when she was 14.**


	2. Chapter 1

I wasn't sure if I regretted coming to Forks or not.

On one hand, I loved the rain and being able to be with my dad was a giant bonus. On the other hand, everyone in Forks knew of Police Chief Swan's invalid daughter. They all treated me as if I was going to shatter into pieces if someone so much as blinked at me! And no, I'm not exaggerating.

After school, instead of going home like most people do, I went down to La Push to do whatever with my friend Jacob Black. I'd always been closer Rachel and Rebecca, but since moving to Forks, I've been finding that Jake is actually pretty cool, and not just the nerdy little brother Rachel and Rebecca always complained he was. Not that I didn't still hang out with Rachel or Rebecca. I did, just not as much anymore, they spent a lot of their free time with their new _boyfriends_. And I did not have anything against the new bf's, Niel and Brandon were sweet , the main point was that Jake was my best friend, aside from Bella, of course, but she was miles upon miles away, all the way back in Pheonix! A girl had to make do. Not that there was anything _wrong_ with Jake, no, he was awesome, but still, he just wasn't Bella. Which is probably a good thing. If I had to worry about the _both_ of them tripping over their own feet and breaking their necks in some unlikely accident, they'd make me die of a heart attack before the disease got me!

Dad didn't want me home alone while he wasn't there. Just in case something happened. I didn't blame him really. Not _much_ anyway.

Besides, by spending so much time down in La Push, I got to hear all sorts of old myths and legends. Like, the one that says that the Quileute's were descended from wolves, and the story about the Cold One's, or vampires, I suppose you would call them. Which had always been my thing, really. I loved anything to do with the supernatural or mythology.

When dad got off of work, he'd come down to La Push, spend some time talking with Billy, we'd leave, go to some diner or something(something usually being staying at Billy's and eating with them), since we were both hopeless at cooking, went home and did whatever we felt like doing.

I liked this routine. Mom was always hovering over me since we had found out about my disease. And while dad did hover, not nearly as much as mom did. Only enough to make sure I was okay and that nothing was wrong. Billy did the same thing actually. He was like my uncle.

Really, I had just figured that was the way things would always be. But I never counted on the Cullen's moving to town.

* * *

**Just a note, I've been editing a few things here and there, so the story isn't _exactly_ the same.**


	3. Chapter 2

I was watching Rosalie throw a fit. She was upset because we had to move again. You would think that by now she would be used to it.

This time we were moving from our current home in Alaska, to Forks, Washington. Apparently, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie had lived there before.

Emmett was trying to calm her down, trying being the key word. After a few minutes of watching his pitiful attempts, I took pity on him and sent calming emotions towards my 'twin sister'.

Alice had already assured us that going to Forks would be for the best, but she felt much to mischievous for me to actually trust her completely. Edward felt the same, I could tell. The only ones who appeared to know why, besides Alice herself, were Carlisle and Nathan, her mate.

Nathan had arrived at the Cullen household about a decade after Alice and I. He had perfectly straight bleach blonde hair, white skin, like all vampires, and the same golden eyes as the rest of us. He was fairly tall, about 5'10, and was dressed in the most expensive clothes on the planet. As if Rosalie and Alice would allow anything else.

On November 28 we had officially moved to Forks and had enrolled in the local high school. I expected it to be the same as any other high school we had enrolled in over the years. We, my family and I, would keep to ourselves and become the social outcasts. Inhumanly beautiful social outcasts, but still social outcasts.

All that changed when I saw _her_.

She was beautiful. Exquisite. Gorgeous. Magnificent. There were too many words to describe her. She was fairly short, probably around 5'2. Pale skin, almost as pale as my own, surprisingly, and curly dark hair that ended at her shoulder blades. I couldn't see her eyes as she was turned away from me.

And her smell... It was heavenly. A calming mix of spring rain and lilies. Though there was something off about it... A sweet, almost too sweet scent mixed in with her natural scent. I frowned slightly, wondering why that was. Then I felt a certain smug emotion coming from a certain tiny vampire.

I turned and saw her with a smug grin on her tiny face. Figures, she probably saw this months ago.

Damn pixie.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

By the time I stopped glaring at Alice, the damn pixie knew this would happen, and turned back to the girl, she was gone. I wasn't glaring at Alice that long was I?

I sighed and, ignoring Edward's stern look and Alice's beaming grin, left to find my next class. We only had three minutes left after all.

'_Building 3, room 12. American History._' Hmm, I guess that means I don't have to listen in this class.

I arrived at the class just as the final bell rang. The teacher, Mr. Monroe, looked annoyed, probably because I had entered after the bell rang, so technically, I was late,

"Since it's your first day, I'll let you off with being late," I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, I had caught that heavenly scent again, "But don't let it happen again." He seemed to realize that I hadn't been listening to a word he had said since he scowled at me. "Mr. Hale, please take a seat next to Miss Swan. Miss Swan, please raise your hand."

I followed his line of sight and found myself looking at the source of the scent that had been bothering me since I had caught scent of it. I walked down the aisle, the emotions of all the teenagers bombarded me with every step I took, and sat down next to 'Miss Swan'.

She wasn't looking at me, a pleasant change since every girl in the room was currently staring at me as if I were a piece of meat. Which was actually quite ironic. If only they knew.

But, as it were, I actually _wanted_ to talk with her and to get to know her. What in the world is happening to me?! I had thought that I had decided to stay away from humans unless contact was absolutely necessary! But she smelled so good... I could just imagine sinking my teeth into that pale skin, and drinking that sweet, warm blood that flowed through her veins... If Edward were here, he would have hit me over the head...

"Umm, hi. I'm Ebony Swan." A soft voice drew me out of my thoughts. What a beautiful voice... I turned to look at the newly named 'Ebony Swan' and the first thing I noticed about her, besides her wonderful, mouth-watering scent of course, were her eyes. Her eyes were a pale, almost colourless, grey with a thick black band outlining the iris.

I smiled politely and said, "I'm Jasper Hale. It's a pleasure to meet you,"

Class had gone surprisingly well. I didn't lose control of myself, though I did come close once or twice, and I managed to have decent conversation with Ebony. It was weird, being close to a human. But she was so interesting, even though she didn't seem to say everything on her mind. I also managed to learn a few things about her.

She was 16 years old, and only moved to Forks the year before. She was living with her father, Charlie Swan, the Police Chief of Forks, and her mother and older sister were living in Phoenix, Arizona. I had asked her why and she had told me that she and the sun didn't always get along. I could sympathize.

I was also by no means blind. I noticed the way the humans treated her, like she was so fragile that even the slightest touch would make her shatter. I also heard how some of them bad-mouthed when they thought she wasn't listening. I knew she was, as her mood got more and more depressed as the class went on. I had asked her why, and immediately felt her panicked emotions. I admit to using my powers to calm her down when that happened. Since she wasn't comfortable telling me, I didn't make her.

Everyone had their secrets. It was just that some people's secrets were bigger than others.

* * *

**Yay! They met! :D**

**Review? **


	5. Chapter 4

Jasper ended up walking me to my next class, Biology. I really don't like Biology, so much memorization, and it doesn't even pretend to be interesting like History.

Anyway, back to Jasper. I liked him, even if he _was_ a vampire. Since I spend so much time down at La Push, I'd heard practically all of the Quileute legends. Especially about the Cold Ones. The elders were always warning me, 'Stay away from the Cold Ones' and 'Never get to close to the Blood Drinkers' always like they believed every word of the stories. Like they knew that the Cold Ones really existed. Jake never believed it, and really, neither had I. Until now.

I mean, really. It was obvious. Jasper and his 'family' were all inhumanly beautiful, they all had the same alabaster skin and golden eyes when none of them were blood related. The fact that Jasper's eyes had went from gold to black to gold again had nothing to about it. Really.

"I believe this is your stop, darlin'" Jasper's velvety deep voice brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality. Sure enough, we were in front of my biology classroom.

'_Did I really space out for that long? Oh God, he must think I'm an idiot now!_' Wait a second. Why would I care if Jasper thought I was an idiot or not? Whatever, I'll think about it later. When I'm not mentally hyperventilating.

"Thank you for walking me to class. You really didn't have to." I said looking up at him shyly. I just realized something. Jasper was very, very tall. He had, like, a foot on me! Ugh, I hate being short.

I nearly jumped out of my own skin when I heard, "I wanted to. It was no trouble at all darlin'" I looked up at him, he was smiling. I'm _positive_ that my face very much resembled a tomato at this point. And there he went saying 'darlin'' again. Hmm, I wonder where he's from...

I heard someone clearing their throat and I jumped. It was Jasper. He was looking at me like I was the most amusing thing on the face of the earth. I blushed,_ again_, and immediately began stuttering out explanations. "I-I'm sorry! I s-sometimes, w-well, most of the time, a-actually, space o-out, and c-completely forget t-that I'm talking t-to someone! I-I'm t-trying to break the hab-" Jasper cut me off. Thank God. I probably would've went on for the rest of the day like that.

He was smiling again, "It's okay darlin', it happens to everyone."

"R-right, well, I need to get to class, so um, bye Jasper."

As my hand touched the door knob, I heard, "See you soon Ebony," I turned around to ask him what he meant, but when I did, no one was there. I was just staring at an empty hall.

Then the bell rang. I was late!

But, I took one last glance over my shoulder, he had said that. Hadn't he?

* * *

**:3 You should review.**


	6. Chapter 5

Biology class went by surprisingly fast. I think we were talking about cells or something... I spent most of it thinking about the Cullen's being vampires...Okay, and Jasper. The darn vampire refuses to leave my head!

Anyway, after going though my next few classes, all Jasper-free, I headed out into the parking lot to wait for dad. He got off early today, so there was no need for me to go down to La Push. Aaaand, it was raining. Big surprise there. Usually, I wouldn't mind, because I love the rain, but I had decided to take my sketch book to school today, and no way in hell was I letting it get wet.

_'Even if he is off early today, he's probably still gonna be late... I might have enough time for a quick sketch,'_

With that thought in mind, I opened my book bag and began digging through it to find my sketch book. It wasn't there.

'_Dammit!_' My sketch book was my life. If anything happened to it, I'd probably go insane. Nevermind that I could just go out and buy another one, this one already had so many of my drawings in it, I could probably only remember a fraction of them. And I would _never_ be able to recreate them. _Ever_. I went back into the school, it was the only place I could think of that it would be.

'_Lets see, I had it with me this morning when I left, I had it during lunch, soo..._' It had to be in either my Art classroom or my Health classroom. Or somewhere in the halls between the two.

Luckily, it was in my Art classroom, which makes sense, I guess, since, y'know, art. But when I bent down to pick it up, I got a paper cut. That's when it all went to hell.

* * *

**All my chapters are short, but this one especially. :|**

**I'm very sorry.**


	7. Chapter 6

I felt something hard and cold slam into my back, sending me flying. I knocked my head off the wall, so I was a bit disoriented. The first thing I noticed when there wasn't two of everything anymore, was that Jasper was the one who'd tackled me. And that his eyes were pitch black.

"Jasper...?" I whispered. I followed his gaze down to my bleeding finger. Blood... My blood had set him off! He was a vampire after all! God, I'm an idiot.

I came back to reality when the uncomfortably intimate embrace he had me trapped in, became tighter, almost to the point where I was finding it hard to breath. And suddenly, I felt pain and heard a hair-raising CRACK. Something was broken. Judging from the way the pain came from my arm, That's where the CRACK came from.

I felt tears starting to fall from my eyes. I hated crying, especially in front of people, but it hurt so much... Then there was something cold and wet on my arm, aggravating my wound. I looked down and nearly passed out at the sight of bone poking out through my skin, and blood gushing out. And because Jasper was lapping up my blood like a cat with a bowl of milk.

He moved slightly, and as a result, so did my arm, which made the pain even more intense. I cried even more. "Shh, it's okay darlin', it'll be over soon." I suddenly felt calm, even if my arm was still hurting like crazy. I wasn't scared that I was probably going to die, or that Jasper was getting ready to suck my blood. I already knew I was going to die early, because of my disease, either way, it was inevitable.

I slumped into his chest, feeling sleepy, oh so sleepy... I nearly didn't notice when Jasper was torn away from me. Nearly. I was awake enough to see the rest of Jasper's family there, two of the guys, I didn't know their names, were holding jasper back. He was struggling, his onyx coloured eyes tinged a bloody crimson red.

"Oh, Jasper," I heard a high, soprano voice say, "What have you done." I saw a small, smaller than me, pixie-like girl looking at me with sadness. As were the two men holding Jasper back, even though he was starting to calm down. Now that I thought it, they were all, sans Jasper, looking at me like that.

But before I could think anymore, it all went black.

* * *

**Yep.**

**Review? Please?**


End file.
